


Peter Parker, Panty Stealer

by desdemonalore



Series: unrelated marvel oneshots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemonalore/pseuds/desdemonalore
Summary: Peter Parker steals a pair of panties from a store in the mall, and Tony, visiting to purchase a new watch, decides to teach the criminal a lesson.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: unrelated marvel oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 233





	Peter Parker, Panty Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really quickly and very self indulgently, based off this femboy comic thingie. I dunno. Thicc Peter?? Is that a thing??

Under any normal circumstance, Tony Stark wouldn’t care about a teenager stealing a pair of expensive panties from a lingerie store, but now isn't under normal circumstances. The teenager in question has the best ass he’s ever laid his eyes on, far better than anything Steve has to offer. 

The boy looks around the mall nervously before slipping into the bathroom. Tony follows and leans against the wall, staring at him casually. “Hey, criminal.”

He watches the teenager-- fly undone and poised to piss-- stiffen, his shoulders rigid and pinched. “I, um, am not a criminal,” he refutes weakly, but the uncertainty in his voice just adds to Tony’s theory. 

“Yeah?” The older asks, approaching the standstill boy as he awkwardly refolds his cock into the silk embrace of the pink panties. “Explain this then, sweetie.”

Tony tugs at the price tag and Peter can feel tears bubble in his eyes. He’s ready to cry, and, when he turns around to see the man he’s upset is Tony Stark (in case you live under the most heavy, ultra-protective boulder in the midst of humanity, he’s sort of a big deal. Arguably the biggest deal), the waterworks start. 

“Hey, hey,” Tony says, wrapping both arms around the shuddering, sniffling boy. “C’mon. Quit crying. This isn’t a big deal.” 

The brunette wipes his eyes, choking down another sob. “I’m s-so sorry… I j-just really w-w-wanted th-them and m-m-my aunt d-d-doesn’t know…”

Tony smirks and leans down so his face is leveled with him. “What’s your name, boy?”

He wipes his eyes with the cuff of his sweater. “P-peter Parker.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Tony slides a careful hand down the boy’s back, playing with his waistband. “We’re gonna have to take these off, yeah?”

Peter nods, wiping his eyes and sniffling, obviously trying to hold back another round of blubbering. He whimpers out a few more apologies and Tony grasps the teenager’s head, pushing his beautiful face into his buff chest. “There, there. Let’s get you out of those panties, okay?”

Peter nods and peels himself from the older man’s embrace, allowing himself to be guided into the nearest stall. Tony leans against the wall, watching. “Take off your jeans.”

Peter is numb as he unbuttons his jeans. He’s self conscious as he slips the denim down his shaking legs, allowing them to fall onto the grimy tiled floors. He steps out of the pants, not taking off his boots whilst doing so. 

Tony is quiet for a second. He’s staring at the boy’s trembling lower half with an adoring look. “You shave your legs?”

Bashfully, Peter attempts to cover his thighs with the span of his hands. His nails are painted a piercing shade of red. “Y-yessir.”

Tony sucks a breath in. The brunette was a hundred percent perfect. He had thick, curvy thighs and a cute ass, one that no male had the right to have. His hips are wide and tapered, and Jesus, was he perfect. 

“Take the panties off.” Peter nods numbly, choking back another sob as he fumbles with the garment. The elastic slips off of his beautiful body and flops onto the floor gracelessly. “Now, take off your shirt.” 

Peter debates to question why, but he doesn't want to look like he disrespects more than he already does, which is unusual, considering his usual law-abiding conscious. He takes off his shirt and stares at the older man expectantly. 

“Wow,” Tony says adoringly, sweeping over the boy’s body. “You’re a fucking treat, aren’t you?”

“S-sir,” he mumbles gingerly, looking down at his body and chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah? Turn around,” Tony demands and Peter looks at him, clearly flabbergasted. 

“W-what?” He asks, pushing his back to the stall door. Tony growls deep in his throat.

“I said. Turn. Around.” Hearing the dominance in his voice, Peter obeys. He turns his shaking body, releasing a broken cry. 

Tony smirks and kisses his gently shaking back. “Maybe, if you didn’t want to be punished, you shouldn’t be a little criminal.” The man grabs a lock of his. brown curls and forces his head back, revealing his neck. “Or be such a beautiful fucking boy. If you can even be considered a boy.”

The older man winds his hand before bringing it down upon on the boy’s ass. He yelps, crying out at the impact. Tears find themselves, once again, slipping down his cheeks and pooling on the floor under him. Tony's not any softer with the next smack; it sends ripples of pain through Peter. 

The billionaire snakes a hand across Peter to palm the brunette's half hard cock. It's small and rosy, and clearly never been touched by someone other than the boy before. The second the older man's calloused fingers grace the sensitive pink skin of it, he grows stiff. 

"Aw, you like this?" Tony purred huskily in Peter's ear, watching his shoulders shiver from their close proximity. "You're a fucking slut, aren't you?" 

He snuggles his face into the crook of Peter's shoulder, beard scraping against his skin. "Say it, admit it. You're liking this."

Peter whimpered, wanting to stay quiet for the last strands of his dignity. But in truth, of course he was enjoying himself! The richest man in New York, hell, the entire USA, was touching him. In a sexual way! Yeah, Tony. Fucking. Stark. And no one would ever believe him! 

"Say it," Tony prompts. His warmth, the brush of his clothes, the sandpaper of his beard, was suddenly gone. It was Peter’s skin against the chill of the bathroom’s air, no longer warmed or occupied. 

“Y-yes,” Peter said gently, and Tony smacked the reddening flesh of his ass once again. He slid his hand to the boy’s thigh and pinched the hairless skin.

“Yes what?”

“Y-y-yes I l-like this,” Peter whined, pushing his back against Tony’s chest with a shy, dejected whimper. Tony smiled and smacked the boy’s cheek one final time. He undid his pants and pushed them down just under his hips, freeing his straining cock from it's confines.

He spit onto his hand before rubbing it into the throbbing skin. He stooped low, one hand on the stall door above Peter, and other positioned on the brunette’s curved hips. The teenager whined, tilting his head back as he felt the thick head of the member push into the tight ring of muscles. Tony dug himself in, shoving in and out of him in short, swift thrusts. He didn’t give Peter time to adjust, but the shaky boy didn’t care-- he loved the sharp pain that came with each cant. 

“Oh,” Peter moaned between huffs and breathy noises. He whimpered, like an animal, and Tony wrapped two strong arms around his middle. He straightened Peter so he they were chest-to-back (well, head-to-back), his dick popping out of the tight hole, and slid a hand to his neck, teasing the idea of cutting off his breath. 

He flopped back onto the toilet, spreading his legs, and lifted Peter onto him. He held Peter to his back with his arm just below his knees, popping him and up down repeatedly. The boy was drooling, moaning, his hands clawing at his thighs. “M-mr. S-stark, I’m g-gonna--”

Peter interrupted himself with a loud moan. He twitched, sliding all the way down to Tony’s thighs, and orgasmed with another cross-eyed keen. He flopped back against Tony’s chest and tried to regain his breath before he was roughly shoved to the floor. 

Tony pushed the brunette’s head into the cold tile floors of the mall’s bathroom, pounding into him. The man groaned and dug himself in as close as he could, tugging on the boy’s chocolatey brown waves. 

He breathed heavy, pushing his body over Peter’s so it was flat on the floor, whispering hot and low in his ear, “want me to cum inside you? Yeah?"

Peter whimpered and tried to lift himself, but Tony pushed him back down. "Y-yeah."

Tony smirked and slammed in as far as he could, happily filling Peter with his cum. He stood, helped the boy up and redress. "Let's go. I'll buy you the panties." 

Peter was covertly giddy with excitement, greedily agreeing to the compromise. Besides, he deserved an award for his spectacular obedience.


End file.
